rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The Gielinor Times/Issue One
''THE WARRIORS HIPPODROME The Warrior’s Hippodrome, previously known as the Duel Arena, sits as a gleaming pathway to the Kharidian gods on the outskirts of Al Kharid. The whole arena is apparently dedicated to the god Het, whom statue sits at the centre of the arena however now headless due to followers of an empty lord. The arena was set to be refurbished a few moths back by Sultan Feroze who describes it now as ‘’ A great opportunity to let the citizens get some catharsis after a long days graft. Provision of entertainment and it creates opportunities. Champions gain status amongst the people. Fame.’’ The Warriors Hippodrome fell into the hands of Maalik Ahmad after he proposed a ‘’great few’’ ideas to the Sultan on how to regenerate the arena to its former glory. He aims for the Hippodrome to offer dynamic entertainment to the people of Al Kharid through different tournaments. ‘’… also hoping to form an alliance with the Academy of Heroes to organise training sessions. Also, I am hiring masters of the various combat arts to coach the combatants.'’ says Ahmad. However, he is unhappy for The Kapikulu, otherwise known as the Kharidian Sultanate Army, to train there due to The Kapikulu being a different religion to his own. There has also been disputes on another event that the Hippodrome is suspected to offer. Ahmad claims that the Hippodrome will be seen to hold tournaments in which slaves are forced to fight for the peoples entertainment. ‘’And in some cases, few survive’’ says Ahmad. Once taken up with the Sultan, Feroze had this to say: ‘’ I had not authorised that. I shall have to give stern words with him. I do not agree with the doctrine of slavery, nor does my Nazire, Miss Rashida Hezza. Just an arena for combat for criminals and willing participants, no slaves. Good gods. And death battles are either between serious criminals or if the willing participants agree so. I am clear in stating that any slave, no matter his nationality, is a free man on Kharidian sand.’’ 'Owen Demarais - CEO and Editor, The Gielinor Times' SULTAN FEROZE - SECRETS REVEALED Sultan Feroze. The man who is self proclaimed as ‘’ a reformer who sought to redistribute wealth from the greedy to the needy. ‘’ But who is he? I met up with him to find out… Feroze began by describing his early life as a bandit who stole from the rich and gave to the poor. But as we all know, all thieves get caught at some stage…’’ I was a bandit and I had stolen some silks from a wealthy trader to help feed the orphans and I was caught. By Dasham and Khan, the then Emira's enforcers. I paid my price.’’ To which he proceeded to show me a scar on his left cheek. However his days were not over. ‘’But Dasham saw some use in my and recruited me to help him in defending the interests of Al Kharid. It was later on that I was to discover that he and Emira Kalila sought to marry. Once wed, Dasham gave me the title as Emir, citing my dedication to the city. As for becoming Sultan proper, I struck a deal with Jason Ryder to unite the Kharidian lands.’’ We then continued to talk about the plans that Feroze has for the Kharidian Sultanate. ‘’ I use taxes to crop money from the excessive and then use that money to fund orphanages and hostels. And schemes to generate employment.’’ Feroze then revealed a big plan that he has for Al Kharid, one that he seems to be very excited about. ‘’ I shall issue the Kharidian Recourse Sovereignty decree and an imperial charter establishing imperial kharidian industries. We shall nationalise resources of the desert. Current in perfidious, treacherous hands and utilise them to generate trade and profit for the kharidian people.’’ Which to those who can’t understand the complex terminology: ‘’ Taking resources from foreign companies and creating a business behind which the kharidian people can unite, and the kharidian people can prosper.’’ Also in the interview, I found out that he dislikes bloodshed. This is when I confronted him about the warriors Hippodrome being suspected to force slaves to fight to the death. He responded with ‘’ No man who fights is a slave, though criminals may be made to fight. It offers a chance at redemption, by Tumeken's grace.’’ So to conclude, it seems that Sultan Feroze is a kind, considerate and generous man who has a lot of love for his country. We wish him all the best with his future endeavours in Al Kharid. 'Owen Demarais - CEO and Editor, The Gielinor Times' KHARIDIAN SULTANATE ON BORDERLINES OF WAR? Shocked faces swept the Kharidian Sultanate as news of Sultan Feroze’s recent order became apparent. For those that do not know, two weeks ago the Sultan banished his daughter, Mirza Aesha, on suspicion of conspiracy and treason. However due to new information, the Sultan had this to say. ‘’It was a mistake, for which I have apologised. A soldier, Arden, attacked me. The situation made it look as if my daughter had conspired with Miss Anya Avery-Layne of Kandarin to make Arden do such, but I was mistaken. Aesha was innocent and I do not banish her any longer.’’ However during an interview with Sultan Feroze, we found out that Aesha had in fact been taken by a rebel group that is against the Sultans throne and is being used as their poster girl. ‘’ This fills me with sadness, and I hope she can forgive me.’’ Says Feroze. We then continued to speak to the Sultan about possible acts of retrieval of Aesha. He described how he was in a sticky situation and says that ‘’To do so could incite a war. I am not a warmonger.’’ He later went into more detail on the matter… ‘’It is a difficult choice. I choose between the life of one daughter or the lives of thousands of Kharidian men, women and children. It is an unsavoury topic and no one should have the enthusiasm for the pursuit of war. I want Aesha back, so very much so. But to do so would cost so much.’’ If you know any information that may help the Sultan, please write in to either The Gielinor Times and we will forward it on to the Sultan, or send it directly to him. You may remain anonymous. A man's love for his daughter is enough to end worlds when separated. However, in the case of Sultan Feroze, he also needs to look out for his Sultanate as well as his daughter; causing him to make decision that no one would ever dream about making. 'Owen Demarais - CEO and Editor, The Gielinor Times''' Category:Custom Content Category:Documents Category:In-Character History Category:Organization Category:The Gielinor Times